


Home Is Wherever I'm With You

by saltandtea_in221b



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandtea_in221b/pseuds/saltandtea_in221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas take a trip to visit Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Is Wherever I'm With You

The dusty dirt road unfurled before the car, a tan ribbon cutting through the green grassy mounds that surrounded this part of the US. The air smelled like thyme and fresh linen and earth. A soft breeze rattled the tall grasses, carrying the sound of chirping crickets to every edge of the space.

Dean smiled as the Impala purred quietly all around him. Baby was a dream to drive even after all these years. He nostalgically patted the dash. “Atta girl.” he whispered. He began to hum quietly along with the ever-present classic rock station melody playing through the speakers. He’d prefer to drum on the steering wheel, sing at the top of his lungs until his voice was hoarse, and drive as fast as the gas pedal would allow.

However he preferred the little puddle of drool on the armrest of the passenger door; he preferred the sigh of contentment anytime he reached out to tousle the floppy strands of dark brown hair; he preferred the occasional snore when that mop-headed passenger slid a little too far back on the headrest. Yes. That’s what he preferred; Cas napping in the passenger seat with the sunlight tanning his face and highlighting the blonde streaks in his hair and casting dark shadows under his striking jawline and perfectly illuminating his pinkish lips.

Just as Dean realized his eyes were glued to Cas and not the road, his companion gave a little grunt, twisting his body towards Dean in the most awkward manner. Dean’s chuckle escaped, and before he could quell the sound, Cas stirred. His sleepy golden eyes caught Dean’s vivid green ones. A languid smile came across his lips.

“Hey sleepy head.”  
“Hey” Cas croaked with amusement.  
“Sorry if I woke you, we’re almost there though!” Dean said cheerily.

He reached out and gave Cas’ cheek a quick brush with his fingertips. He could run his fingers over the five o’clock shadow stubble all day. But sometimes Cas got annoyed by that, so Dean tried to keep his stubble-rubbing to a premium. He placed both hands back on the steering wheel. Cas stretched widely, taking the opportunity to return Dean’s touch with a brief tickle on Dean’s neck.

“How much longer, Dean?” Cas asked expectantly. He loved car rides, so the question made Dean cock his head in confusion.  
“Maybe 20 minutes, there’s just one turn coming up and then we’re on Sam’s road… Why? You okay? Want me to stop?”  
Cas laughed “No, Dean, calm down. I’m fine. I was simply asking. You know I enjoy car rides more than most things. It gives me time to just watch.”  
“I know, Cas, I know.”   
“Okay. I’m going to go back to watching the landscape.”

Dean shook his head in amusement at his partner. Cas was still Cas, even in jeans and Dean’s old Batman t-shirt. He still loved God’s creations more than anyone else Dean knew, he still had very few pop culture references, and he occasionally fell asleep on the couch with his ratty old trench coat for a pillow. Dean wouldn’t trade any of that for the world.

Cas had been riding shotgun for four years now, not just in the Impala but in Dean’s life as well. He’d made room for Cas in the bunker, and then again in an apartment just down the road after it was clear hunting was not Cas’ vocation. Sam had helped Cas get a job at the local community college teaching Theology to small town kids. Dean loved catching the end of a class, watching his professor pace across the floor as he spoke of the glories of Heaven and the great hosts of angels. Cas always looked so intensely passionate in front of those kids. Dean wondered if any of them ever asked his awkward boyfriend how he knew so much. The answer would be amusing, Dean had no doubt.

When Sammy had decided he was out of ambition for hunting, Dean had no objections this time around. He desperately wanted to experience another round of domesticated bliss; this time it wouldn’t end so abruptly. His angel was no longer an angel, so Dean no longer wanted to be a hunter. Ergo, hunter and angel became mechanic and college professor. They were an odd couple to most of the townsfolk, beloved regardless. Dean made good money running DCW Garage; Cas made tenure his first year teaching due to his ridiculous knowledge. They still rented Cas’ first run-down apartment, although Dean hoped after this weekend that would all change.

“Hey Cas look! Sammy’s!” Dean pointed out his window to a sprawling plot of land just beyond the next curve in the road.   
“Dean you didn’t tell me it was so expansive! Look! Cows! Oh Dean, aren’t they just magnificent.”  
“Yeah Cas, they are. You’re gonna love it.”  
“I already do Dean.”

The Impala skidded up to the drive in a cloud of dust, with Dean whooping joyfully and Cas vehemently arguing that 95 was, in fact,  **not** the speed limit. As soon as the car was in park, Dean leapt out of the open window, yelled as loudly as he could “SAAAAMMMYYYYYYY”. Cas shook his head in astonishment, which made Dean grin wolfishly and yell even louder.

“SAM! COME ON LITTLE BROTHER!”  
“DEAN! I’m out back!”

Dean took off at a gallop, making Cas chuckle. At the corner of the house, Dean skidded to a stop, looking back at Cas. He sighed at his slowpoke still standing at the Impala, and gestured for Cas to come hold his hand. It took him waggling his hand in the air for a solid minute for Cas to finally reach him and grab it. Dean’s megawatt grin made Cas’ eyes crinkle with a smile. Dean lifted their entwined hands, bringing Cas’ hand to his face. He brushed them ever-so-lightly over his lips, breathing the one word he’d used for four years consistently;   
“Mine.”  
“Always.”

Reuniting with Sam after 11 months of domestic life was almost overwhelming for Dean. About a year after the boys had stopped hunting, Sammy had moved out to a huge plot of land in the Kansas fields, built his own log cabin, and then the accompanying ranch. He’d gotten some horses and cattle and a few dogs. He sent pictures of them to Dean sometimes. That was before Sam had met Sophie. Two years ago, Sophie became a Winchester; Dean hadn’t seen his little brother so happy in too long.

The fire crackled calmly as the four of them sat around, chatting. Dean couldn’t imagine things in his life any other way at this very moment. He gently gave Cas’ hand a squeeze; sometimes he feared Cas was only a dream that he’d wake up from. Cas turned his attention toward Dean briefly. The firelight did things to Cas’ features that made Dean’s stomach tighten deliciously. But nothing would happen tonight; Dean needed to focus on the task that lay ahead. Cas’ head bobbed to one side in curiosity, but Sam cleared his throat loudly, breaking the moment.

“Anyone want some champagne?”   
Dean knew Sam better than anyone. Sammy was plotting something. Sammy never drank champagne unless there was something to celebrate.  
“Out with it little brother. What’s the secret? Champagne?”  
“Well, ah Dean you’re no fun. Let’s just say that Sophie won’t be drinking champagne for a little while. Say, 9 months or so…”  
“Why-OH MY GOD SAMMY’S HAVING A KID!” Dean screeched.  
Sophie’s laugh tinkled out into the inky black night. “Good job Uncle Dean.”  
“Oh man, guys that’s awesome. I’m so happy for you!”  
“Yes, as am I. Congratulations on your successful copulation and impregnation.”  
Sam laughed this time, the deep booming laugh that Dean hadn’t heard in years. “Oh Cas, man, there are just some things that never change, huh?” He patted Cas on the shoulder. “You ready to be an uncle?”  
“Oh well Sam I won’t be biologically related to your child so I don’t-“  
Dean’s eye-roll was almost audible. “Dude you’re family Cas, you’ll be Uncle Cas, ok?”  
“Yes, Dean.” Cas replied exasperated.

Sam and Sophie giggled as they stood together.  
“Well guys, I think we’re headed to bed. You stay up as long as you’d like. And have some champagne. G’night, really glad you’re here.”

Suddenly Dean and Cas were alone again. Dean watched as Cas gazed up at the cloudless night sky, wondering what he could be thinking about. Dean sat down next to his stargazer, tossing one arm over Cas’ shoulders. Cas shifted into Dean’s embrace.

“Pretty awesome about the baby, huh?”  
“Yes, it’s very fortunate. Sophie probably wouldn’t be able to have children much sooner than Sam would stop-“  
“Hey Cas?”  
“Yes, Dean?”  
“Did you ever, ya know, want kids?”  
“Well, my vessel had a child, so-“  
“No, Cas. I mean like, a child of your own. You’ve been human for what, five years? That isn’t something you ever thought about? A family?”  
“Uh I never gave it a thought really, Dean. I wasn’t planning on being with a woman, so I had come to the logical conclusion that you and I weren’t capable of producing our own children…”  
Dean gave a nervous laugh. “Well no, together we’re not… But there are ways.”  
“Dean, are you telling me you wish to impregnate a woman? Because if that’s the case I am perfectly o-“  
“No, Cas, stop. Dammit Cas just, no. I don’t want anyone except you.”  
“I don’t understand then Dean, I’m sorry.”  
“It’s okay Cas. I’m not being very clear here.”

Dean took a deep breath of the clean, crisp air.  
“Cas, I need you. For a really long time.”  
“Okay Dean, I won’t go anywhere.”  
“Good. Because –“ Dean shifted slightly “Because if you left, this ring would be really useless.”  
“Ring? Dean, I will stay, you don’t have to buy me things.”  
Dean laughed “No, oh Cas. Cas, I’m trying to ask you to marry me.”  
“Oh! Dean you should have just asked. Yes, considering we already live as a couple and God clearly has not struck us dead and –“

Dean cut him off with a fervent kiss, whispering “Mine” over and over again as their lips flowed against each other in perfect symmetry. 


End file.
